customtimewarnercablekidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Barney's Super Singing Circus 2000 Aired on NBC (January 27, 1982) Part 1
(Shaggy takes out his suitcase and opens it up to reveal more identical green shirts. Scooby watches the window from view, staring at an owl) * Shaggy: Like, perhaps I should dress for dinner. Right, Scoob? * (An owl hoots) * Shaggy: Like me, that's who. * (The owl hoots with Scooby hooting back. Scooby starts imitating the owl's movements, from grooming its feathers to give out a huge stare with its big eyes. It also spins its head around. Scooby attempts to spin his head, but gets stuck) * Shaggy: Like, quit bothering the wildlife, buddy. * (Shaggy changes his shirt to a brighter and clean one) * Shaggy: Well, how do I look? Am I gonna turn a few heads or what? * (Scooby twists out of control and eventually restores himself to normal) * Scooby: That's right. * (Shaggy looks himself in a mirror and discovers that his beard needs a trim. He picks up a pair of small scissors and makes a few cuts. It feels much more smoother and more impressed) * (Suddenly, another zombie ghost appears, coming from Shaggy's mirror. The ghost looks like a soldier from the war) * Ghost: Get away... * (The two shiver in fear once again) * Ghost: GET AWAY!!! * (The two rush out of the room in terror) * (Fred is trying out his old ascot as Scooby and Shaggy barge into the room and jump on him. Fred is having a hard time carrying the two and they all fall in Simone, who is walking down the hall. Simone is furious) * Simone: Get this beast off of me! * Fred: We're horribly sorry! * (Velma and Daphne come out to investigate the noise) * Scooby: I'm sorry. * (Unfortunately, Simone is yet frustrated) * Simone: That's quite enough! * (Velma and Daphne help Simone get up) * Daphne: Freddie, what on earth are you doing here? * Fred: Uh--Scooby and Shaggy----- * Shaggy: Saw another ghost! * (Shaggy carefully opens the door and everyone enters. There seems to be nothing unusual in this room and no sighting of the ghost anywhere) * Shaggy: In here! * Daphne: I don't see anything. * Shaggy: Like, in the mirror. It's some Civil War guy. * Fred: Well, there's nothing in the mirror now, guys. * (Daphne and Velma take a look around the mirror, from top to bottom) * Velma: There's nothing behind the mirror either. * (She takes a deeper look) * Velma: Wait a moment. * (Velma moves up the mirror and sees a plaque all covered in dust. She blows on it and Scooby reacts to the dust by sneezing out Velma. Her glasses are crooked and dusty) * Scooby: Excuse me. * Velma: That's alright, Scooby. * (She reaches to her pocket to dig for her cleaning cloth, but she doesn't seem to find it. Scooby takes her glasses and cleans it with his tail. He gives it back to her and she thanks him. She reads what the plaque has displayed "Property of Colonel Jackson T. Pettigrew, 8th Louisiana") * Velma: That sounds like a Civil War regiment. * Simon: There were Confederate barracks on this island. * Velma: Perhaps you guys saw something after all. * Shaggy: Like, ghost pirates! Ghost soldiers! What's next? * Lena: Dinner! * (Lena appears at the threshold) * Lena: From all the shrieking up here, I'd say you two must be starving. * (Everyone gathers at the dining room where they see a table filled with delicious entrees and side-dished Lena prepares. A pot full of sweet gumbo, fluffy biscuits, crayfish and potato casserole. Simone is looking forward to eat with her guests, but not if Scooby is at the table. She asks them to take Scooby to the kitchen where she believes it a proper place for her pets to eat) * Daphne: Your dining room is beautiful, Simone. * Simone: Thank you, Daphne. But I'm afraid your dog will have to eat in the kitchen. * Scooby: Dog? Where? * Shaggy: Like, c'mon, old buddy. We'll chow down in the kitchen. * Fred: Mmm, this gumbo is delicious. And these biscuits, light as a feather. * (Fred seems to enjoy all the tasty facts that Lena made and he's very impressed, but that makes Daphne jealous. A white cat jumps onto Simone's lap) * Daphne: Where's Beau? * Simone: He usually has dinner in his room above the carriage house. * Lena: I brought him some food, but he wasn't there. * Fred: That figures. * (Down at the kitchen, more of Simone's cats are eating in their bowls. Scooby growls frustratedly and attempts to go after them once again. Shaggy attempts to keep Scooby from chasing anymore cats, but that doesn't work) * Velma: Exactly, how long has Beau been working for you, Miss Lenoir? * Simone: Several months. And it's Simone, Velma. * Fred: Well, I think this guy is pretty suspicious. * Simone: He had excellent references-- * (The conversation is interrupted as Shaggy and Scooby enter the dining room with some cat food in their heads) * Shaggy: Like, I don't think the kitchen was such a good idea. You know, cats. * Scooby: Cats! (growling as he sees Simone holding the white cat) * (The cat growls back at him in defense) * Shaggy: Zoinks! * (Shaggy tries to calm Scooby down by pulling his collar) * Simone: This is quite enough! The dog will have to eat outside. * Scooby: Outside? Uh-uh! * Shaggy: (points out) Like, there's a dead guy out there. * Lena: May I make a suggestion? * (She gets up from her chair to explain the idea) * (Shaggy and Scooby eat inside the Mystery Van with the extra food that Lena provided in the case the guest calls for seconds. The two are enjoying themselves eating off the biscuits and crayfish. Scooby even sneaks the crayfish meat out of Shaggy's hand and stuffs himself a half a batch of crayfish in his mouth. After he eats all the meat, he spits out the shells like a machine gun) * (Shaggy offers Scooby some biscuits, but Scooby eats up the entire plate) * Shaggy: Something warns me you're getting the best of this meal. * (Suddenly, they hear cats meowing outside. They find them hanging on the tree, just staring at them eating, where to spite Scooby. Shaggy believes that the cat's attention is too much for them to enjoy their meal and decides to drive the van someplace where the cats don't bother them)